


Can't Choose Who You Love

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit had never thought he'd quite end up here. From the moment a rude, red-headed woman had tossed a beautiful, young woman at the castle gates, and from the moment the Grand Duke had informed Kit that she is to be his maid, he had known he wanted to protect the girl from the obvious cruelty she had had to go through in her previous home. But he had never expected to fall in love with her.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Choose Who You Love

Kit had never thought he'd quite end up here. From the moment a rude, red-headed woman had tossed a beautiful, young woman at the castle gates, and from the moment the Grand Duke had informed Kit that she is to be his maid, he had known he wanted to protect the girl from the obvious cruelty she had had to go through in her previous home. But he had never expected to fall in love with her.

It had started out as something completely innocent. Kit had actually wanted to just let the girl go, but he realized that she had nowhere to go. So he made sure she was comfortable. He gave her her own room, she made her only do some light dusting whenever she felt like it, and he made sure she never felt tired or overworked.

Ella could hardly even express her gratitude towards the kind prince. Ever since Lady Tremaine had banished her from her own home, she had though that her life has all but over. But then she had met him, and the way he had accepted her, the way he had treated her with such kindness, it gave her hope. It gave her hope that perhaps one day she would be happy again.

Because of her hard-working nature, Ella did far more than what was asked of her. She cleaned the prince's room, tended to his clothes, helped in the kitchen and helped the other maids whenever they were too overworked. And none of this was left unnoticed by the handsome prince. Every single day he checked up on her, and every single time as he wished her good night, Ella felt her heart beat in her chest just a little bit louder.

Things changed one, rainy afternoon. It was about four months after Ella had come to work in the castle. Kit had just come home from riding in the woods, and he was soaking wet as he entered his room. He froze as he noticed that his muddy boots had ruined the floor that had just been cleaned.

"Oh", he groaned, turning his eyes to Ella, who was at the other end of the room, cleaning a mirror. "Ella, I'm sorry. I didn't realize", he quickly moved to remove his shoes, cursing under his breath. "I can clean it. Where do you keep the-"

"With respect, Your Grace", Ella smiled as she walked over to the prince, taking the boots from his hands. "You don't know anything about cleaning."

Kit blushed a bit, watching as Ella took the boots out of the room, and soon came back with a wet rag. He moved out of the way as the girl cleaned the floor.

"Why did you go riding in this weather?" Ella asked in confusion.

"I needed to clear my head", Kit said. He had been confused by his feelings for Ella for a while now. He knew that it was the most foolish thing of all, to fall for ones' maid, but he could not help it. She was everything he'd ever wanted.

"Clear your head from what?" Ella asked carefully as she stood back up, now almost at eye-level with the prince. Her hands were shaking a bit as she looked him in the eye, waiting for the answer she already knew.

"I think you know", Kit murmured before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. 

It only took Ella a second to respond, and soon enough they were kissing rather passionately, finally letting out the feelings they'd kept inside for months now. 

As they broke apart, they were both breathing rather heavily.

"What... what does this mean?" Ella whispered as they pressed their foreheads together, Kit holding onto Ella's waist rather tightly.

"I don't know", Kit smiled. "Something good, I hope", with that he kissed her again, more gently this time.

As Ella kissed him back, she realized that it had finally happened. She was finally happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this a lot :) If only I had the time, I could have made this into a longer fic, but I'm pleased I could do any version of it, for the idea is just so lovely!!


End file.
